Part Of Love
by exoverdose
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling membenci. Tapi saat terlambat menyadari perasaan yang sebenarnya, penyesalan akan selalu datang. YAOI! kaisoo!slight kaibaek


**"Part Of Love"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cinta dan Benci. Suka dan tidak suka. Positif dan negatif. Semuanya bertolak belakang, tetapi semua saling berhubungan. Tapi setiap penyesalan, selalu datang di akhir."**

**.**

**.**

please enjoy it

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin kita putus," kata Jongin datar.

Dia berdiri di sebuah halte, mata menatap lurus pada Kyungsoo yang duduk pada kursi tunggu halte tersebut dengan sebuah laptop di pangkuannya. Rambut Kyungsoo acak-acakan, kacamatanya mulai melorot turun hingga menyentuh hidungnya, dan raut wajahnya terkesan letih namun tetap fokus.

Kyungsoo menengadah perlahan dari laptopnya pada Jongin dan melepas kacamatanya. "Kenapa?" sahutnya datar setengah letih.

Jongin terdiam sejenak. Dia menatap Kyungsoo kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekitar, mencoba menemukan jawaban pertanyaan sederhana yang diberikan Kyungsoo. "Karena..." Jongin menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Yah...karena kita tidak saling menyukai," jawab Jongin mengerutkan dagunya sambil mengangkat bahunya, terkesan sangat santai.

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar. "Benar," sahutnya singkat. "Lalu?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan kata terakhir yang disebutkan Kyungsoo. "Apanya yang lalu?" Jongin memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Kyungsoo mengendus pelan. "Aku yakin pasti ada alasan lain," kata Kyungsoo kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin yang menegang.

Jongin memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati, dia mengumpat keras. Padahal dia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga. Tapi Kyungsoo memang sangat ahli dalam membaca ekspresi seseorang, dan Jongin membencinya.

"Tidak ada," sahut Jongin cepat setengah panik.

Kyungsoo masih menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menatap Jongin penuh selidik. Dia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Jongin dan tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

Jongin menatap sekitarnya, sedikit gusar. "Mungkin," Jongin mencoba memikirkan sebuah alasan lain yang cukup masuk akal di kepalanya. "Mungkin karena aku ingin belajar dengan serius untuk ujian akhir," jawab Jongin membentuk sebuah cengiran yang dipaksakan diwajahnya kemudian mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya yang berkeringat pada celana jeansnya.

Kyungsoo masih menatapnya tidak puas, tapi kemudian dia memilih untuk mengangguk. "Itu bagus," gumamnya pelan dan kembali memasangkan kacamatanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya dan kembali menyibukkan diri.

Jongun melebarkan matanya seolah tak percaya. "Hanya itu?" seru Jongin setengah berteriak.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Salam perpisahan? Kata-kata permohonan meminta kau menarik kembali kata-katamu?" Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya di udara. "Dalam mimpimu," seru Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seolah merendahkan.

Jongin menyerngit. "Aku tidak mengharapkan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu dari orang seperti kau, tentu saja," balas Jongin setengah jengkel. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan semudah ini. Jika aku tahu, aku akan mengatakannya dari awal."

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. "Benar," katanya. "Sekarang kau bisa menyingkir dari hadapanku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk melemparkan sepatuku ke wajahmu."

Jongin bersiul pelan kemudian menyeringai lebar. "Uh, aku takut," serunya dengan nada takut yang dibuat-buat kemudian tertawa lebar-lebar.

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan menyebrangi jalan raya yang sepi dengan langkah cepat tanpa menatap kembali ke belakangnya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung celana jeansnya dengan perasaan lega sekaligus bahagia.

Tanpa dia sadari mata Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap pergerakannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Seandainya Kyungsio mampu, dia sangat ingin mencabik-cabik kulit gelap Jongin serta mematahkan lehernya. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa kata-kata yang dia ucapkan membuat Kyungsoo sangat marah dan sakit hati. Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin menangis, tapi sayang dia tidak cukup lemah untuk melakukannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang dan dia kembali teringat dimana dia dan Jongin pertama kali bertemu.

Pagi itu adalah pagi dimana Kyungsoo berlari dengan sangat cepat di sepanjang gang sempit rumahnya menuju jalan raya yang berjarak cukup jauh. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya. Dia benar-benar panik, berdebar, sekaligus takut.

Begitu tiba di jalan raya, Kyungsoo berpikir dua kali untuk memutuskan kendaraan apa yang harus dia gunakan menuju kampusnya dalam waktu sempit.

Pada akhirnya, dia menghentikan sebuah taksi yang melaju pelan di sekitarnya. Ketika dia berniat membuka pintu taksi itu, sebuah tangan menghentikannya dengan cepat. "Ini milikku," seru lelaki itu setengah marah. Lelaki itu berperawakan tinggi, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan, dan nafasnya terputus-putus karena kelelahan. Kyungsoo pikir dia juga pasti sedang terburu-buru sama sepertinya.

Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Tidak bisa!" ujar Kyungsoo setengah memaksa. "Aku yang menghentikannya terlebih dahulu!"

Lelaki itu mengendus. "Dia berhenti untukku, bodoh!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Yang benar saja!" serunya dengan gigi yabg digertakkan. "Jelas-jelas dia berhenti di depanku!"

Lelaki di depannya tidak ingin kalah. "Aku memanggilnya dari jauh! Jadi aku yang pertama kali menemukannya!"

Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan menatap jam tangannya. Matanya melebar dan dia melirik ke arah lelaki di depannya perlahan-lahan. Dia menyikut perut lelaki itu dengan cukup kerasa hingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Dia membuka pintu taksi tersebut dengan gerakan cepat dan masuk ke dalam taksi kemudian buru-buru menutup pintunya sebelum tangan lelaki itu menahannya dengan cepat.

Lelaki itu masih mengerang kesakitan dengan salah satu tangannya memegang perutnya. Dia memaksakan dirinya masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar.

"Hey!" pekik Kyungsoo protes.

Lelaki itu balas memprotes dan mengumpat Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata kasar.

Dan selanjutnya mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain di dalam taksi yang melaju sangat kencang untuk mengejar waktu.

Yah, kesan pertama memang cukup buruk.

.

.

.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada terbebas dari seseorang yang bernama Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia agak merasa sedikit bersalah atas kata-katanya tadi. Tapi, mengingat Kyungsoo merupakan sosok yang menyebalkan, dia rasa Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkannya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang tidak saling menyukai dari awal. Mereka hanya sepasang manusia dengan status kekasih yang lebih terlihat seperti musuh. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, dan mereka sering beradu argumen di setiap kesempatan. Bahkan terkadang mereka memgumpat satu sama lain sambil berteriak marah. Dan hal itu akan menumbuhkan pertanyaan di pikiran beberapa orang tentang hubungan mereka.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka sering bertanya bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya. Dan Kyungsoo akan menjawab bahwa Jongin tidaklah lebih daripada seorang bajingan sialan yang selalu menjadi masalah dalam hidupnya. Dan kemudian Jongin akan membantahnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo jauh lebih bermasalah karena selalu memperburuk hari-harinya dengan buku dan tugas-tugas. Dan setelahnya akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat diantara keduanya tanpa ada yang peduli sedikitpun.

Jongin berharap dengan berakhirnya hubungan mereka yang sama sekali tidak berjalan dengan baik dapat membuat hari-harinya ke depan semakin tenang. Setidaknya tidak berada di dekat Kyungsoo sudah membuatnya merasa sedikit tenang.

Setidaknya, Jongin hanya bisa berharap.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan gedung bioskop, menunggu pertunjukkan film yang diputar hingga selesai di tengah hari. Sekarang dia sudah tidak lagi menonton semua film yang diputar di bioskop ini.

Tentu saja. Dia teringat beberapa kenangan buruk yang dilaluinya dengan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana Jongin menarik Kyungsoo secara paksa untuk menemaninya menonton film baru yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat murahan. Dimana aktornya berakting menjadi seorang pahlawan di dalam balutan kostum robot yang digunakannya. Sepanjang film diputar, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan terus berkomentar bahwa semua yang mereka lihat hanyalah tipuan visual komputer semata.

Kyungsoo memang bekerja paruh waktu di bioskop ini dan semenjak petugas loket mereka sakit, Kyungsoo mengambil alih tugasnya. Cukup menyenangkan bekerja di tempat ini-aman, terlindungi, dan pekerjaannya cukup mudah. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu bekerja di dalam gedung karena hanya akan mengingatkannya pada Jongin.

Siang itu pekerjaan Kyungsoo terasa sangat lama dan melelahkan, walaupun sebenarnya dia hanya duduk-duduk di dalam loket dan melakukan transaksi dengan pengunjung bioskop. Sejujurnya sepanjang hari ini dia terus memikirkan tentang tugas-tugasnya yang tak lama lagi akan memasuki batas waktu tenggang.

Kyungsoo menarik tas ransel miliknya yang tergelatak di sampingnya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu loket begitu dia melihat penggantinya sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk sopan saat anak itu melewatinya.

Kyungsoo menunggu bus di sebuah perempatan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari bioskop tempat dia bekerja. Tapi karena bus yang ditunggunya tak kunjung lewat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki pulang ke rumahnya. Dia berjalan lambat di sepanjang trotoar sambil memperhatikan kendaraan yang melewatinya, berharap bus yang dinantikannya muncul. Terkadang dia tertawa pelan saat beberapa anak kecil berlarian melewatinya, dan dia terkadang dia berhenti untuk membaca iklan-iklan yang terpasang di papan reklame. Yang jelas, dia menikmati hidupnya.

Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor besar berhenti persis di sampingnya, dan membuat Kyungsoo mendongak. Pengendara motor itu membuka helm-nya dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang cukup elok. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kris, seorang senior di kampusnya sekaligus sepupu Kyungsoo yang cukup dekat.

"Pangeran dan kuda putihnya sudah siap, Tuan putri," kata Kris setengah tertawa sambil berpura-pura membungkuk hormat di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh senang dan menepuk bahu Kris pelan. "Kau datang di waktu yang sangat tepat, pangeranku," kata Kyungsoo tertawa pelan kemudian meraih kedua bahu Kris dan menepuk jok motor Kris dengan bokongnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Kris setelah kembali memasangkan helm-nya.

Entah mengapa, mendadak bayangan restoran yang beberapa kali pernah dikunjunginya bersama Jongin muncul dalam benak Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingat nama restoran itu, tapi dia tahu persis dimana letaknya. Mendadak perut Kyungsoo keroncongan, dan dia menunjukkan jalannya menuju tempat itu pada Kris.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu restoran itu perlahan-lahan. Susanana restoran itu tidak terlalu ramai mengingat hari ini adalah hari rabu. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dekat jendela, tempat dimana dia dan Jongin biasa duduk.

Semua ini. Aroma restoran ini, suasananya, bunyi air yang mengalir oleh listrik pada aquarium di sudut ruangan, redup lampunya, mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Saat Jongin bersikeras menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo ke mulutnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh memilih-milih makanan. Padahal niat dia sebenarnya hanyalah untuk membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan memutuskan untuk memesan makanan ke counter sementara Kris mengatakan bahwa dia harus ke toilet. Kyungsoo mengantri dengan sabar sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang dipasang oleh speaker restoran itu. Dalam hati Kyungsoo mengutuk pemilik restoran itu karena telah memutarkan lagu yang biasa dia dengarkan bersama Jongin.

Bayangan Jongin terus menghantui Kyungsoo seakan tak mau pergi. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa seperti melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang duduk di sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya.

Tunggu dulu.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya dan menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Dalam hati dia merutuk karena meninggalkan kacamatanya di dalam tas. Tapi Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa anak itu memang benar-benar Jongin. Dari gerak-geriknya, gaya berpakaiannya, bahkan dari caranya menyendokkan makanannya.

Dan dia bersama seseorang yang tidak asing di mata Kyungsoo. Seseorang itu

adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pernah melihatnya di klub paduan suara. Mereka tidak cukup dekat, mengingat Kyungsoo jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain terkecuali memang penting.

Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab di mata Kyungsoo. Jongin membisikkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun dan kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Dari sudut mata Kyungsoo, Jongin benar-benar memperlalukan Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut dan istimewa. Berbeda sekali jika saat bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dada bagian kirinya. Dia mencengkramnya erat, rasanya seperti sakit, marah, sekaligus menyesakkan. Tapi lebih daripada itu, Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar terhina. Dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri keduanya.

Begitu tiba di meja mereka, Kyungsoo berdeham keras sambil melipat lengannya di dada.

Jongin saat itu sedang menyuapkan makanan pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, mendongak. Baekhyun juga mrlakukan hal yang sama.

Dan keduanya melotot begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri dengan lengan yang dilipat. Kaki kanan Kyungsoo beegerak menghentakkan sebuah bangku kosong di dekatnya dan membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Jongin bergerak panik. "Kyungsoo,aku-"

"Aku bisa lihat betapa seriusnya kau belajar untuk ujian akhir," seru Kyungsoo setengah berteriak dengan wajah yang dibuat sedatar mungkin. Mencoba menetralkan suaranya yang mulai bergetar.

Baekhyun bergerak gusar sementara Jongin mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin bangkit berdiri dan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku memutuskanmu agar bisa berpacaran dengannya. Lalu memangnya kenapa?" balas Jongin dengan sikap menantang. "Lagipula kita tidak saling menyukai!" bentaknya keras.

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya mulai panas dan jantungnya berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Dia menciba menahannya dan mengangkat bibirnya ke samping. "Kau bajingan yang benar-benar brengsek!" pekiknya keras.

Dan seketikanitu juga, Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga tepat di tepat pipinya.

Baekhyun yang berada di samping Jongin, menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melebar dan kakinya mendadak lemas. Dia ingin sekali mencoba melerai mereka, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Tempat itu mendadak berubah menjadi ricuh, beberapa orang memekik ketakutan dan yang lainnya berlari menjauhi mereka. Mereka mulai menjaga jarak dan mengelilingi mereka berdua membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

Jongin mengusap darah yang keluar sudut bibirnya dan kemudian menyeringai lebar. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah. Begitu dia melayangkan kepalan tangannya, bermaksud membalas pukulan Kyungsoo, seseorang menahan pergerakan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kris setengah jengkel setengah bingung kemudian menghempaskan tangan Jongin dengan kasar.

Jongin membelakkan matanya, sedikit kaget melihat kemunculan Kris secara tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa memperlakukan anak ini dengan kasar, bung," Kris mengerutkan dahinya kesal sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo asal.

Jongin mencoba mengatur nafasnya perlahan-lahan dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Anak itu mengeluarkan air matanya dengan sangat deras, namun dalam diam. Dia tidak menatap balik Jongin melainkan menatap ke arah lain. Bibirnya bergetar, namun dia mengatupnya kuat-kuat.

Jongin terperangah sejenak melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu mungil. Begitu lemah, dan rapuh. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir memukulnya balik. Jika Jongin berhasil memukulnya, Jongin yakin anak itu akan langsung ambruk. "Dia yang memulainya," kata Jongin serak sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo kasar. Suaranya sedikit merendah karena rasa bersalah.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang dan menghapus air matanya yang jatuh. Dia menatap Jongin kasar dan berjalan mendekati Jongin untuk kembali membentak dan mengumpatnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Kris segera menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar. "Kita pergi dari sini," gumamnya jengkel dan menyeret Kyungsoo menjauh dari hadapan Jongin dan kerumunan orang-orang yang menonton mereka.

Dengan matanya yang memerah, Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sejenak. Dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya kasar ke hadapan anak itu. "_Fuck you!_" serunya tanpa suara.

Sementara Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejaian itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak saling bertegur sapa ataupun berbicara satu sama lain. Jongin sebenarnya sudah mengira bahwa semua yang dia rencanakan tidak akan berjalan dengan mulus. Dia sebenarnya memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun sejak lama, bahkan saat dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan betapa beruntungnya, ternyata anak itu juga menyukainya.

Jongin terlanjur kelewat bahagia dan tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ketika Baekhyun menerima pernyataan cintanya di saat dia sedang terikat sebuah hubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

Dan jujur, dia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar mengabaikannya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo memang sering bertengkar sejak lama, tapi kejadian di restoran yang lalu adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dan menangis. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menangis saat menonton film mengharukan. Dia juga tidak menangis walapun di saat dokumen tugas-tugas dalam laptopnya menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tapi sekarang dia menangis hanya karena dirinya.

Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pecundang. Dia memang bersalah karena telah memancing emosi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Dan keheningan dalam waktu yang cukup panjang diantara mereka membuat Jongin terasa seperti tercekik.

Setelah kuliahnya selesai, Jongin mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sekitar kampus. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo pasti berada di tempat yang sepi. Dia yakin anak itu pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sialannya itu.

Dan ternyata benar. Jongin menemukan anak itu berada di lapangan basket belakang kampus mereka. Dia duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku panjang bersama laptopnya, tentu saja. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan dan duduk di samping anak itu tanpa menegurnya sama sekali.

Sementara Kyungsoo, dia menyadari kehadiran Jongin namun dia mengabaikannya. Dia masih sakit hati, tentu saja. Sangat sakit hati. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jongin, dan tidak akan pernah.

Jongin berdeham keras dan menggeser posisinya semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo masih tetap mengabaikannya.

Jongin berdecak kesal. "Apa kau tidak merasa rugi mengabaikan seorang cassanova sekarang ini?" kata Jongin sepelan mungkin.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Jongin selalu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai cassanova. Dia pernah membisikkan Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi serius bahwa dia adalah seorang keturunan cassanova. Saat orang lain menganggapnya hanya sebuah angin lalu, Kyungsoo malah menyetujuinya dengan penuh semangat dan berpendapat cassanova di masa lalu pastilah seorang yang sangat bodoh karena dia mempunyai keturunan yang sangat idiot.

"Jika kau pergi setelah kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan seseorang, maka hatimu akan terasa sakit. Orang yang kau tinggalkan juga akan merasakan sakit yang sama," kata Kyungsoo setengah melamun.

Jongin terperangah sejenak. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kosong. "Katakan padaku apakah hanya aku yang merasa sakit di sini?" ujar Kyungsoo tenang.

Jongin tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Hati seseorang bisa berubah sedikit demi sedikit," seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang dan mengibas tangannya di udara. "Sudahlah, lupakan," katanya pasrah.

Jongin membentuk sebuah cengiran lebar di wajahnya. "Apa itu artinya kau memaafkanku?" tanya Jongin antusias.

Kyungsoo menatapnya datar kemudian menggeleng lambat-lambat. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya datar setengah kesal. Dia membereskan laptopnya dengan cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri.

.

.

.

_"Cinta dan Benci. Suka dan tidak suka. Positif dan negatif. Semuanya bertolak belakang, tetapi ternyata semua saling berhubungan, hampir tak ada tembok pembatas. Satu-satunya kepastian di dunia ini adalah ketidak pastian itu sendiri."_

Kyungsoo pernah mendengar kata-kata itu di suatu waktu dan tempat, tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingat kapan dan dimana.

Kenyataannya, kata-kata itu seolah menegur Kyungsoo keras-keras.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang dibencinya selama ini, Kim Jongin. Tidak mungkin perasaannya tidak berubah setelah sekian banyak kenangan buruk yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan orang yang benar-benar mengisi penuh seluruh hari-harinya. Jongin itu, walaupun menyebalkan tapi sangat berharga bagi Kyungsoo.

Seperti sebuah payung di musim hujan. Sangat penting.

Melupakan Jongin tidak semudah melupakan rumus-rumus yang selalu dihafalkannya setiap malam. Tidak juga semudah melupakan mimpi yang menakjubkan atau yang menyeramkan. Atau juga semudah melupakan kata sandi yang telah diganti dengan yang baru.

Mungkin butuh waktu yang cukup lama. Bagaimana pun juga, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan semua kenangan buruknya bersama Jongin. Dia bahkan terus teringat pada saat dimana dia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun dan membandingksnnya dengan seringaian jahil yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo.

Berbeda, tentu saja. Baekhyun itu mungkin seperti permata untuk Jongin, berharga. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Hanya segumpal debu yang mengotori sepatunya. Debu untuk disingkirkan, dan pertama untuk dijaga.

Pantas saja anak itu meminta putus dengannya dan memilih berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang Kyungsoo mengerti.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap tidak mengerti mengapa dia harus marah atau sakit hati. Seperti yang Jongin katakan, mereka bahkan tidak saling menyukai. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa itu yang disebut dengan cinta ataupun benci. Jadi Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa benci sama dengan cinta.

Karena di setiap malam dalam mimpinya, Jongin selalu ada di sana untuk mengajaknya bertengkar. Dan anehnya, Kyungsoo menyukai hal itu.

.

.

.

Jongin terus-menerus merasa tidak tenang. Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih belum memaafkannya juga. Setiap kali Jongin berencana untuk mengajaknya bicara, dia selalu berhasil menghindar dan menghilang dari jangkauan mata Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah ini rasa bersalah karena dia telah membuat harga diri Kyungsoo menjadi terlihat begitu rendah atau karena dia merasa seperti ketahuan berselingkuh?

Tapi kemudian Jongin berpikir pasti alasan yang pertama. Karena anak itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya dan menganggap bahwa harga dirinya pastilah sangat tinggi. Jadi untuk kali ini, dia harus menurunkan egonya agar Kyungsoo berhenti menganggapnya seolah-olah tidak terlihat dan membuatnya terasa seperti tercekik.

Siang itu, ketika Jongin melihat Kyungsoo masih berkemas di dalam kelasnya, dia buru-buru menghampirinya dengan cepat. Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo dengan cukup ramah, tapi Kyungsoo masih tetap sibuk membereskan bukunya dan melewati Jongin seakan dirinya tidak terlihat. Tapi Jongin mendahului Kyungsoo dengan memblokir jalannya di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Berbicaralah denganku beberapa menit saja!"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nada bicara Jongin terdengar seperti memerintah dan dia tidak suka itu. Dia mendorong bahu Jongin dengan kasar dan terus berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Jongin.

"Hey! Hey!" Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan kembali memblokir jalannya. "Ayolah!" Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tidak kasihan melihatku yang terus-terusan merasa tidak tenang seolah-olah aku baru saja melakukan sebuah dosa besar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pelan.

Jongin terus mengikutinya dan menarik lengannya dengan hati-hati. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf, oke?" kata Jongin dengan dahi yang berkerut dan ekspresi memohon.

Kyungsoo mengendus pelan. "Jika kata maaf berlaku, maka tidak ada hukum dan polisi," sahutnya jengkel.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana kemari dengan gusar. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya dengan frustasi. "Berlutut dan memohon?"

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin sejenak kemudian menyeringai lebar. Dia menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Jongin. "Patut untuk dicoba," serunya dengan ekspresi puas yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Jongin menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. "Kau tidak serius kan?" tanyanya setengah memohon.

Kyungsoo menatap arlojinya dan mengalihkan tatapan pada Jongin. "Waktumu lima menit," ujarnya cepat seakan tak memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk memprotes.

Jongin mengerang frustasi. "Kyungsoo, kau-"

"Aku menunggu~" potong Kyungsoo dengan nada yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Jongin. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar.

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan waktu yang cukup lama seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah," gumamnya pasrah. "Kau menang Kyungsoo! Kau menang!"

Jongin benar-benar menurunkan egonya dan mulai berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Saat lututnya baru beberapa detik menyentuh lantai, Kyungsoo menepuk bahunya cepat. "Bagus, kau kumaafkan," seru Kyungsoo setengah geli dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berlutut.

Jongin mendongak. "Hey! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" serunya pada Kyungsoi yang semakin berjalan menjauh. Dia segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang mulai membungkuk dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau cassanova yang bodoh, kau tahu?" ujar Kyungsoo di sela-sela tawanya yang lebar.

Jongin mengerang berpura-pura jengkel. Dia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo kasar dan sedikit menjambaknya. "Kau menyebalkan!" serunya kemudian ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersengal di sela-sela tawanya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dari kepalanya. "Kau yang terlalu bodoh!"

Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang dan tersenyum senang. "Jadi, kau tidak akan mengacuhkanku lagi kan?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya. "Yah, aku juga sudah bosan melihatmu terus memaksaku untuk bicara," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo lama. Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. "Jadi, apa kita bisa berteman?" ucap Jongin kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan hatinya sedikit bergetar saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. "Teman," ulang Kyungsoo datar tapi sedikit parau. Dia menyambut uluran tangan Jongin dengan perasaan ragu dan setengah tidak rela. "Tentu saja bisa...teman." Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya tersenyum begitu Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan membisikkannya bahwa dia akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah mengira bahwa status 'teman' diantara dia dan Jongin benar-benar sangat menyesakkan bagi Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di bagian dadanya saat melihat Jongin dan Baekhyun yang mulai terang-terangan bermesraan di setiap tempat dan kesempatan.

Kyungsoo sedikit iri, jelas. Jongin dulu tidak pernah memperlalukan Kyungsoo semanis yang dia lakukan pada Baekhyun. Tapi sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyesalinya. Bukan salahnya jika tiba-tiba perasaan bencinya berubah menjadi cinta di saat dia bukan milik Jongin lagi.

Bukan salahnya juga jika sekarang sikap Jongin padanya sudah berubah semakin baik. Mereka tidak lagi saling mengumpat ataupun berteriak satu sama lain.

Jongin benar-benar bersikap seperti teman, selalu menyapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah setiap kali mereka berpapasan, berbicara tentang cuaca dan hal-hal kecil dalam kehidupan, atau bertanya tentang kabar keluarganya. Pikiran Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai hal itu. Sementara hatinya berkata tidak. Hatinya jelas-jelas sangat tidak menyukai sikap Jongin yang sekarang. Anak itu bersikap sangat hati-hati terhadap Kyungsoo dan terlihat berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya.

Kyungsoo duduk di dalam sebuah bus yang melaju cukup lambat. Karena bus yang ditumpanginya kosong, dia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke kursi dan memeluknya. Mencari kenyamanan dalam dekapan celana jinsnya sendiri. Malam ini adalah malam yang melelahkan, karena dia baru saja menunggu dosennya sepanjang hari untuk kelas tambahan tapi kemudian dosen itu menundanya untuk sekian kali. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelan kekesalannya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Dia melangkah pelan keluar dari dalam bus. Suasana malam yang cukup sepi karena hanya terdapat beberapa kendaraan yang melaju di jalan raya dan nyaris tidak ada orang yang terlihat di sepanjang trotoar jalan.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah halte bus dan melihat sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman di sana. Kyungsoo terpaku pada tempatnya saat dia menyadari siapa sepasang kekasih itu. Dia hanya tersenyum miris begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan Jongin yang sedang menghisap bibir Baekhyun dalam-dalam.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. Berusaha mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dilihat olehnya. Sudah begitu banyak perasaan campuk aduk di hatinya hari ini, hingga rasanya mustahil dia bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang ini.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis dan mengeluarkan sebuah koin dari saku celananya. Dia memasukkan koinnya dan menekan tombol mesin itu. Begitu dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, dia meneguk sodanya sekali. Kemudian menengadah ke samping saat menyadari seseorang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya kosong.

Orang itu adalah Jongin. Mereka saling beradu tatap dalam detik yang cukup lama. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kosong.

Sementara Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh arti. Dia mencoba memindahkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya ke matanya dan menyorotkannya tepat ke mata Jongin. Kyungsoo menyorotkan sesuatu yang dia pendam selama ini ke dalam mata Jongin. Dia ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan hubungan kontak mata mereka dengan cepat. Dia kembali meneguk sodanya. "Apa yang tadi aku lihat?" ujar Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "sebuah french kiss?" nada bicaranya terkesan meremehkan kemudian dia terkekeh pelan.

Jongin masih menatapnya datar, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan menyeringai pada Jongin. "Kau cassanova yang payah, kau tahu?" seru Kyungsoo setengah geli.

Jongin mengedipkan matanya sekali kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

Kyungsoo meneguk habis sodanya dan melepar kaleng soda kosong itu secara asal. "Biar kuberitahu kau french kiss yang sesungguhnya!"

Jongin membelakkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya dengan kasar dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. "Hey!" protes Kyungsoo kesal dan menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Tutup matamu, idiot! Itu menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin melakukan sebuah ciuman dengan mata yang terbuka. Dia pikir itu sama artinya dengan tidak menghormati sebuah ciuman.

Jongin terperangah beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit lemas begitu dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Benda itu terus menarik miliknya, menyesapnya perlahan-lahan, dan terkesan menunjukkan sesuatu yang terpendam.

Ini sangat...menggetarkan.

Jongin tidak menyangkalnya saat dia merasakan sebuah percikan api yang muncul di sekitar perutnya kemudian perlahan naik menuju hatinya dan membuat denyut jantungnya meningkat dua kali lipat bahkan hampir membuatnya melompat keluar dari tempat seharusnya. Jongin mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dari hidung, karena nyatanya asupan oksigen meningkat lebih dari dua puluh kali lipat daripada seharusnya. Jongin juga bisa merasakan bahwa tekanan darahnya melonjak untuk waktu sementara. Jongin merasa jantungnya terus berpacu dan membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

Jongin bisa merasakan pening yang merambat di sekitar kepalanya dan membuatnya terpedaya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Jongin sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

"Oh!" Jongin membuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu dia merasakan sesuatu yang getir, menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya lembut, tapi sangat menggairahkan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan kembali merekahkan sebuahseringaian di wajahnya. "Nah! Kau bisa merasakannya kan?" kata Kyungsoo puas. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai memainkan lidahnya pada goa mulut Jongin. Dia menggigit bibir bawah Jongin sekaligus menarik-nariknya lembut yang membuat Jongin meloloskan sebuah lenguhan panjang.

"Hey!" Kyungsoo kembali melepasakan ciuman mereka saat Jongin menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Kau tak boleh menikmatinya!" bentak Kyungsoo setengah jengkel.

Jongin menatapnya frustasi seolah tak percaya. "Tapi kenapa?" desahnya berat. Dia masih dapat merasakan efek memabukkan dari ciuman mereka tadi.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau tidak boleh mengkhianati kekasihmu...lagi," katanya parau dan setengah hati.

Tidak. Kyungsoo berbohong. Dia ingin Jongin menjadi miliknya kembali. Dia ingin mereka kembali ke masa-masa dimana mereka menikmati pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil mereka tanpa ada orang lain yang mengganggu.

Jongin terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku," gumamnya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

Terlalu banyak permintaan maaf dan Kyungsoo terlalu bosan mendengarnya. "Kali ini maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya pasrah.

Jongin mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Maaf karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu," jawabnya singkat. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo seolah-olah tidak mau melepas anak itu.

Kyungsoo menengadah ke atas supaya dapat melihat Jongin dengan jelas. "Kau tahu, ada manusia yang hatinya yang bisa ditebak dan ada juga yang tidak," katanya. "Dan kau termasuk yang kedua."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga," sahutnya pelan. "Kira-kira sihir apa yang kau gunakan hingga membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menggenggam tangan anak itu lembut. "Kita tidak butuh sihir untuk mengubah benci menjadi cinta." Kyungsoo menariknya dan mereka berjalan berdampingan. "Karena benci adalah bagian dari cinta itu sendiri."

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya yang tertahan, seolah-olah ada angin yang melewati otaknya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya menahan nafas. "Jadi?" Jongin mulai bertanya. "Apa kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal?" kata Jongin penuh harap.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Dia tertawa parau untuk beberapa saat. Ego Kyungsoo ingin sekali mengangguk dan mengatakan ya. "Tentu saja tidak, Jongin," seru Kyungsoo setengah kesal.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. "Jangan tanya kenapa," kata Kyungsoo cepat dengan nada memohon. "Tidakkah kau belajar dari kesalahan?" Kyungsoo mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti ini. Dia sangat senang saat Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya perlu menerimanya supaya dia bisa memiliki hati Jongin kembali.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak keluar. Dia meloloskannya dan mengusapnya pelan. Ini cerita yang terlalu memilukan bagi Kyungsoo. Saat dimana dia harus merelakan seseorang yang sangat dia inginkan. "Sial, rutuk pelan. "Aku terlalu cengeng."

Sementara Jongin hanya diam dan menatap Kyungsoo kosong. Dia ingin sekali menghapuskan air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir tanpa isakan. Anak itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar menahan isakannya sekuat tenaga. Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang sekarang ini.

Jongin merasakan hatinya mulai perih, jantungnya tidak berhenti bergemuruh mendengar perkataan dan isakan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencoba mengusap bahu Kyungsoo pelan, tapi Kyungsoo segera menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Jongin," suara Kyungsoo tertahan di udara. Dia terisak pelan saat mengucapkan nama itu, kemudian menghela nafasnya panjang. "Dengarkan aku." katanya tegas di sela-sela isakannya yang tertahan. "Kumohon jangan melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Kau akan meninggalkan kekasihmu untuk kembali padaku? Sama seperti yabg kau lakukan padaku sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin seolah tak percaya. "Ini bahkan bukan sebuah permainan!"

Jongin membeku di tempatnya begitu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal semua yang Kyungsoo katakan. Dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaan orang lain. Jongin memang egois.

Kyungsoo kembali mengusap air matanya. "Salah satu dari kita akan ditinggalkan dengan tangisan. Aku benci dengan ekspresi wajahmu yang terus berusaha agar tidak menyakitiku," isak Kyungsoo pelan. "Selamat tinggal."

Kyungsoo, dengan matanya yang masih lembap, melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Meninggalkan Jongin beserta seluruh perasaannya yang campur aduk. Kyungsoo akan terus memandang ke depan, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan pernah menatap ke belakang lagi.

Sementara Jongin menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan putus asa. Dia merasa hancur dan juga bodoh. Jongin tidak mengira bahwa awal dan akhir akan menjadi sangat berbeda jauh. Jongin tidak mengerti mengapa ini seperti rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya hingga dalam. Dalam sekejap, perasaan Jongin yang meluap-luap berubah menjadi hancur lebur dan hampa.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

maaf kalo banyak typo yang betebaran. mind to review, guys?


End file.
